Various systems have been heretofore developed and/or utilized for transmitting both black-white and color TV pictures and receiving such transmitted pictures and displaying the same. In addition slow-scan techniques have been heretofore utilized to compress black and white pictures and then causing the compressed data to be transmitted over a transmission channel after which the black and white pictures were reconstructed from the transmitted data.
While color TV pictures utilizing slow-scan techniques have been utilized, such techniques have commonly included the use of digital transmission of encoded signals or have used separation of video signals into red, blue and green segments, or have separated the luminance and chrominance components.